Dear Diary
by moggie8888
Summary: this is a story about Kuoya and Haruhi they Might be someone else with Haruhi later on in the story. It is not a based on the Anime or the Manga. Summary: I want to tell my story about how I found Love then Lost that same Love then found passion and I just might find that same Love again. This is a story about True Love and the pain that can come with it. I hope you like it.


Dear Diary

AN: this is a Haruhi and Kyoya story but there might be Haruhi with someone else in the later chapters and I will only write more chapters if you like it. I might switch back and forth from past to present if I do I will put in brackets if it's past or present. I disclaim owning Ouran High school Host club.

Chapter 1

It's just me Haruhi; I started off with a new Diary to see if I can do this, to see if I can write about my life. I used to write in a diary when I was 8 but now I'm 39 and I want to tell my story about how I found Love then Lost that same Love then found passion for something I never thought I would like, from a person I never thought I could Love or even stand, and I just might find that same Love again.

As most people say you're Lucky if you had True Love in your life and I mean True Love the kind of Love that makes you weak in the knees, which you can't spend a minute apart, that even though you have not know each for very long you would merry them in a second and you would die Loving them even if they were already gone. That is the True Love I'm talking about and I was very lucky to be one of those people, they say you're blessed to have that kind of love well I was blessed not once but twice, or as I like to think of it as bitten because even through its True Love it can still hurt and it's still hard sometimes even more than normal.

Well it all start on the summer of my 19th year, at that time me at my father lived in Japan by Lake Okutama in Tokyo. It was a hot summer there's a lot of sun, a lot of water and a lot of hot guys.

(Flashback to the summer of my 19th year)

As I woke up that morning something felt different but I just shook it off like it was nothing. As I got up to start my day which normally was me going out to the docks to look for my father. He likes to have a few too many drinks then doesn't make it bed or even home for that matter, most time I find him on the dock asleep but then sometime I find him asleep on a raft in the middle of the lake. The sailors tell me he like you go swimming in the middle of the night but I think they just like seeing me jump in and swim to him so I can wake up and bring him home with me and I think they put him on the raft, but today was different because as I was going to the docks to find him hoping he was not on that raft but there he was on that raft asleep. So as I started to get ready to jump in so I can go and wake him up, but this guy jump in and swims over and gets him as he was coming back with the raft I saw how handsome he was, he's pitch black hair sparkled in the water as he slowly got closer and is about to get out of the water all I could do was stare at his shirtless body with to water dripping down his abs. As he gracefully walked towards me with my father in hand all I could think was he is a prince, he was a prince by the way he walked strong and proud with lots of pride and how his hair shined in the sun even though it was black as night as he got closer I saw his eyes brownish grey staring almost like a wolf stalking its prey.

My mouth gaped open as he stood in front of me all I could say was "Thank-you"

As I reached for my father he pulled him away and in a very cocky tone he asked "what do I get for him?"

I was confused 'what do I get for him?' I thought about it but was came was "huh".

At this point he had a smirk on his face "what do I get for saving him?"

He wanted something for saving him it wasn't like he drowning so I forcefully said "what!"

"Like I said what will you give me?" he repeated

"Nothing" I retorted

"Ah come on" he frowned but then he came up with "how about a kiss?" he smiled

I gave him a look of annoyance but he still had that little smile on his face so I broke down and said "just one kiss right"

He chuckled "yes Ma'am just one kiss"

I thought about it for a little while then agreed "Ok then just one kiss" as I held up one finger, when I started to lean in to do just that he shuts his eyes, I stop for a moment and think then I smiled and evil one at that. I finish leaning in and give him a peck on the cheek, then I grab my father out of his hands and turn to walk away, his eyes snap open in a flash and moves his hand as if to grab me but doesn't all he does is say "hey"

I pointed out "hay is for horse and sometime for cow" still not turning around.

He shakes he's head then said "what was that?"

"A kiss like you asked" I answer

"But…" was all he could get out.

As I started to walk away again I called back "you're lucky" he gave me a puzzled when I said that then I continued "Lucky it was on the cheek I was thinking about putting it on your forehead" continued to walk on home not knowing he is one of my True Loves.


End file.
